Él
by KataristikA
Summary: Un pedido de su padre lo lleva a emprender un viaje a otro pais que no conocia. Donde conoce un chico que mucho tiene que esconder  GerIta, leve PruIta   AU


Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no que son de Himaruya y solo los ocupo para quitarme el ocio de encima

* * *

><p>Él, siempre estaba ahí, siempre que pasaba por alguna calle de esa ciudad lo podía ver, era como si tuviera todos los empleos, nunca me pregunte por que trabajaba en algo, para ganar dinero lo mas seguro, ahora estaba de vacaciones en Italia, buscaba a mi hermano, quien se había ido hace unos años por una gran discusión con nuestro padre y ahora lo mandaban a llamar, es curioso como te trata la vida, yo pensé que nunca mas lo vería pero aquí estaba yo, recorriendo un país con un idioma extraño para mi, con gente y costumbres que no conocía, bastante curioso.<p>

Hace ya un mes que nos habían llegado noticias a Alemania de que habían visto a mi hermano en Italia, lo que me hizo partir hacia ahí, recorrí toda roma buscándolo pero nada, solo conseguí un poco de información en una casa de remolienda en la que había estado.

_-Iba hacia Venecia-_

Fue lo que conseguí de esa prostituta, así que tome mis cosas y me dirigí hasta esa ciudad. Al comienzo poco y nada entendía y me dedique a recorrer la ciudad y en uno de sus muchos puentes lo vi por primera vez. Tal vez me llamo la atención de que se viera tan joven y que tantos niños lo siguieran, (eran tres los que lo hacían) con las bolsas de las compras, pero su expresión era tal que no pude quitármela de la mente. Pero no me moleste en seguirlo ni nada, solo era un habitante más.

Ya había pasado una semana y ni rastros de mi hermano, pero en esa semana me había topado mínimo unas 7 veces con ese chico, y no siempre en lo mismo, trabajaba en diversas partes, desde una florería hasta remando en las góndolas. Y viéndolo a el me planteé el "por que lo hacia", por esos niños quizá o por que no tenia nada mejor que hacer hm….

_ Che cosa vuoi ordinare? (¿que desea ordenar?)_

Me sacaron de mis pensamientos, y para mi sorpresa era él, con una sonrisa y una voz poco común, al parecer también trabajaba en la cafetería en donde me había instalado a comer y como buen camarero me pregunto algo en italiano, que no pude comprender.

_- äh ... ich kein Italienisch sprechen. Could you tell me in English? (Eh… yo no hablo italiano, ¿podrías decírmelo en ingles?)-_

_- Sure, tell me you want (Claro, dime que deseas)-_

Su acento se notaba pero por lo menos entendía, así pedí lo que deseaba y el se fue a la cocina volviendo a hablar en Italiano, no se por que pero me quede mirando por donde había desaparecido. Su vestimenta grabada en mi mente, sus blancos pantalones acompañados por una camisa igual en conjunto con una pechera típica de los camareros, pero lo que mas me intrigaba, visto de cerca era que tenia un ahogue en su pelo.

Al rato trajo mi pedido sin dejar su ligera sonrisa, volviendo a desaparecer, me demore lo mas que pude, observándolo disimuladamente cada vez que atendía otras mesas hasta que me fije que no aparecía mas por el local, levantándome y pagando para ver si podía alcanzarlo y ahí estaba, parecía ya cansado, así que me acerque a él, buscando una escusa solo para poder hablarle

_- eh... thank you... to assist me even speaking in English (eh….gracias….por atenderme aun hablándome en Ingles)-_

_- dass es (no hay de que) –_

Me respondió pero en un perfecto Alemán, solo que con un toque de acento Italiano, dejándome desconcertado, nunca pensé que podía hablarme en mi idioma.

_- Ich bin Feliciano Vargas, es ist gut (soy Feliciano Vargas, es un gusto) -_

Se presento aun hablando Alemán a lo que yo conteste apropiadamente con mi nombre.

_- Ich bin Ludwig Weillschmidt (yo soy Ludwig Weillschmidt) -_

Todo iba bien hasta que escucho mi apellido, fue como si se hubiese quedado sin aire, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo los niños con los que lo había visto antes llegaron a su encuentro.

_-Fratello Fratello-_

Decían al unísono llegando hasta donde estábamos

_- Fratello per bambini più grandi sono preoccuparsi di noi, fratello, ci aiutano (hermano, unos niños mas grande nos estaban molestando, hermano ayúdanos) -_

Aunque no entendí nada de lo que decían vi el cambio en la cara de Feliciano hasta que se dirigió hacia mí nuevamente.

_- Ich muss gehen... aber wenn Sie etwas brauchen rufen Sie mich an (tengo que irme… pero si necesitas algo llámame)-_

Me entrego un papel con su teléfono y se fue corriendo con los niños dejándome desconcertado, pero por lo menos era un avance, ya sabia su nombre y su teléfono, contento sin saber por que me dirigí al hotel donde alojaba.

**_- Ho incontrato oggi qualcuno interessante, sembra essere qualcuno che conoscete ... Gilbert (encontré a alguien interesante hoy, al parecer es algún conocido tuyo…Gilbert)-_**

* * *

><p>Bueno, esta es una historiaalgo extensa (aun no se cuantos capis seran) pero intentare actualizarlo pronto ;D si alguien encuentra que me pifie en el Aleman, el Italiano o el Ingles DX me dicen nada mas :3<p>

**_Esperando que haya sido de su Agrado :3  
><em>**


End file.
